Inner Darkness: 'The Birth'
by DataBolt
Summary: Life in Smallville was getting too boring for Clark. With summer right around the corner, he couldn't wait for school to end. Little did he know that his life was about to change due to the transfers of 2 students, Kalvin & Jio. AUCrossoverSlashYaoiYuri
1. Prologue

**Inner Darkness**

By DataBolt

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Smallville. All characters in this fanfic belong to their respective owners. Believe me if I did own the show would be rated MA and there would definitely be many, oh so many, graphical sweet CLex episodes! Grrr… 

**Warning: **Ok, for all those of you who –for some forsaken reason– do not LOVE Slash fanfics stop reading now and go onto your shallow world! By the way, bi (bi…haha, gotta love that word) Slash I mean SEXUAL love between 2 male characters!

* * *

Summary: **Alternate Universe**

The story has no specific time period, although, you may be able to notice some minor references to the actual series but not in chronological order.

Oh, before I forget, anything in (...) indicates an action orthought.

Krypton is not the only planet whose inhabitants possess certain abilities. Earth, too, has its share and green kryptonite is not to blame. Jiovanni, an earthling who transfers to Smallville high has the ability to kill/pulverize any living organism with a mere glance, is on a quest of the strangest nature. Kalvin, the last survivor of a warrior race...The Saiyans, was also on its way to Earth the same time as Clark. Both of them have one thing in common...they sense Smallville's calling. How will these to friends or foes meet? And how will they impact each other?

* * *

**Prologue**

"Life, my son, is nothing more than the essence of Death seeking its daily bread...(cough)... while pain and anguish is as pleasant to Death as a cool bath on scorching summer day is to us." He had to stop for a moment as each phrase he spoke brought forth gashes of pain and blood from his dying body. As I glanced at his eyes, I saw what torment he was in. Everything felt surreal. I did not know what to believe. All I could think of were the stories I heard, the ones where Father was the Hunter of our village. Powerful, invincible, eternal. But here he was aging before me as if time, itself, had taken hold of his body and devoured it. His once beautiful, ebony, long hair was turning a shade of gray. His posture than once stood for True Prowess, which had given him the title of Protector,was turning into the body of a dying old man. It was then that I felt_...it. _A feeling that I had never felt before but had the misfortune of witnessing...Loss. Father was not going to live much longer. He was going to die.

"Oh Son, Life is a never-ending process of repetition; humph, I should know. It comes to no surprise to know what we are capable of in our darkest hour...(cough)...if you only knew…there's simple no point. Life's just serves as an amusement to whomever gives _it_. I'm sorry Jio…(cough)... If only I had more time...(cough)...I vow, once I find whom I seek, their…(cough)...**blood** shall forever be yours." And then he yelled a cry that to this day hurts my very essence.

"Ahh! Jiovanni! Please, please! Ahh," he screamed in pure agony while clutching my arm with all the strength he could summon. His strength that once sliced the oldest of tress with ease now felt like a mere handshake. (Gods, how could this have happened? How? Why Father?)

"Father, I'm here what can I do? What can I possibly do?" It was too much for me to bear. Tears steamed down my face as a typhoon does the coast on the stormiest of night. Through my tears, I felt an intense emotion of hate swept through my essence. I, at once, knew what it meant. It was a warning of what was to come. (No Father...please anything but that... I can't. Please don't...No...)

"Jio, please end this pain...it's unbearable. Jio please! Ahh! Hurry," he kept repeating into the cold night's air.

"Father, no. I can't. Please don't. I won't!"

"Jiovanni, look at me! Look at me!" It was then that Father let go of my arm to discard the thick blanket made of animal fur that covered his whole body excluding his head and arm. I had closed my eyes when I responded to his demand, but once Father removed the blanket, the foulest of smells crept up my nostrils. The stench of rotting flesh was overwhelming. Almost at once, I opened my eyes and searched around for the person who dared bring rotting meat in Father's hut. My search was pointless. No one else had entered. He I was, with Father and Witch Doctor. It was then that I realize the source of the stench. The stench was eradicatingfrom Father himself. I took in the full sight of his body. And I gasped. (Gods no! Why? This is not real...)


	2. Ch 1 Jio's Mercy

**-Prologue Continue...**

"Don't you dare...(cough)... look away son." More blood came as he grasped for air. I immediately noticed the tearing of his flesh around this chest. With every deep breath he took, his flesh tore a bit more each time. He was covered in dried blood and the fact that fresh blood was oozing of his chest,abs, and forelegs, only suggested that the blanket had attached itself to his skin as if burnt on; and thus its removal also resulted in the painful tearing of a layer of skin. As I continued to study Father's body, I noticed maggots feeding of hisgroin and inner thighs. (Gods, please let this end, heal him please. I can't bear it anymore.) I forced myself tolook at him, partly because he had commanded me too, and because, I felt I had too. Father's leg no longer could kill a bear with a single blow now they lay there motionless rotting away, bleeding, and blazing with an unbearable stench. Most of his toes had been replaced with fat, overly large maggots and some were simply gone.

"Father! Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why?" I lost my balanced and fell to the ground. I could feel the warmth of my tears once again as they fell on Father's bare skin. It was then that I heard a loud cracking noise. I had fallen on Father's right arm and had broken it.

"Father I'm...I'm sorry...I..." I begged butwas cut off.

"Don't worry...(cough)... Ilost feeling in that arm days ago." He coughed some more and I tears came down. I sobbed some more before he finally spoke again.

"Jio please...(cough)...your tears...(cough)... they burn. Stop please." I opened my eyes and looked down to where my tears had been landing up until now. I jumped back. My tears were like acid on his skin. Each dropped ate through his flesh turning it into a silver-like ooze.

"Father please forgive me. I meant you no harm..." again, I was cut off.

"Son, you worry...(cough)... too much. Remember, you have abilities many do not share...(cough)... and many more shall come as you age and wisdom comes...(cough)..." he spoken ever-so softly and in such a rhythm manner that it sounded more like in incantation than just a plain fact oflife --my life rather.

"Jiovanni, please rid me of this pain...(cough)... I will not die. I will forever live in this torment. You...(cough)... must end this please, please! Jio end it now!" His scream echoed within the walls of the hut, but it cost him greatly for now he had a very deep gash that revealed his ribs. He cried in pure anguish.

"Father, I can't bear seeing you like this. I ... I will do as you say. Forgive me Father, forgive me," I kept trembling for I knew what I must do. Never before had I hesitated until this night.

"No Son, forgive me! Please allow me to...(cough)...see your eyes for thelast time..." Yes, the last time. I don't remember the first time, but I heard it from the Witch Doctor. I remember. He said it was around 6 seasons after I was born. Father was getting very worried for he thought I was blind. Never before then had I opened my eyes.

**Flashback**

"Hunter, please come hurry!" The Caretaker screamed at the top of her lungs. Overwhelmingjoy was evident in her voice.

"Your son is opening his eyes. Please hurry!" Father, along with the Witch Doctor, followed the Caretaker in to the hut. Once inside, the Caretaker took me from my mat to hand me to Father.

"Look Hunter his eyes are opened! By the Gods, his eyes are..." ...was all she was able to say. She froze in her place and slowly turned into stone. The Witch Doctor said that moments later, the stone crumbled and all the was left of her was a pile of dirt.

**End of Flashback**

Soon after Father spoke,I took off my glasses and looked at the ceiling, which instantly turn into dust that was blown away by a sudden gust of wind. The cold night's air seemed to relieve some of Father's pain for he gave out a sign. The moonlight entered the welcoming hut. Father's body radiated a silverish glow worthy of the Gods.His bodyseemed relieved.

"Good-bye Father. May you be with the Gods." I looked directly into his eyes.

"Beauti..." He did not have enough time to finish. He turned into stone and finally into dust. Father was gone...gone. I looked at everything that had any sign of Father. Everything in the hut turned to dust, and finally, the hut itself was gone. There was absolutely no evidence of what I had just gone through onlythe loyal villagers who cried and prayed.

Those were Father's last words. I learned of his disease not more than a month before his passing. I never understood Father like most sons have the privilege of having –nor did he understand me. Not because I had not the desire, or even time, but rather because Father's duties gave him no time to spend on meaningless ordeals. Yet every time he saw me, he would apologize and ask forgiveness…for what, I still have yet to find out. I did not know what to do, but one thing was for certain. I could not stay here. I could not be constantly reminded of what I had done. Whatever the circumstances were, I had killed Father. But instead of being punished, I was praised. All the villagers gaveme thehonor they once had given Father. I can't bear it any longer. I have to run, get away from it all. As I headed towards the wilderness, two men approached me.

"Sire, we're sorry for the Master's loss." They both bowed lightly.

"Sire? Master? What's all this about?" I asked, doubt evident in my voice. I clenched my sword ready for battle... I had enough anger, hate, andmotivation to wipeout any opponent.

"Sire, we need to talk. Please follow us. Our journey to your homeland will take us2 days and 4 nights of non-stop travel. We are more than certain you can keep up."

"What? 2 days and 4 nights? Non-stop travel. Non of that makes sense..." I was cut-off.

"And Sire, please reserve all questions until then. Let us be on our way." The strange men looked at each other for a moment before they speed into the wilderness. It took me a couple ofseconds before I reacted. I followed them at that time only becauseit was what I had been silently wishing for...a way out, a reason to leave. To forget, but forget I didn't for I relived that cursed night every time I slept and dreamt. Again and again, the same stenches of rotten flesh...the same sight of maggots feeding...the same death. The Same.

**_Nothing ever changed. In the end, I still murdered Father..._**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The End of the Prologue that is. I hope I made sense and I dearly hope you all like it as much as I am. All types of reviews welcome. I'll try to clarify more this character a bit more in Chapter 2. In Chapter 1, I will introduce and create the character Kalvin, The Saiyan. Yeah, I know what some of you are thinking. In fact, I myself was never a Crossover Fanfics fan, but believe, I will be adding Kalvin in a way that fits the story line --if I don't, feel free to type a review to let me know that I have to do a better job...lol. In the end, (cliché don't you think) I'm writing this story to be read and enjoyed by everyone. For those of view who don't like Slash Fanfics, don't let it discourage you from reading the story. I'm positively sure you'll enjoy it ...well if I mange to type exactly like it is in my head...lol...lol : ) But yes, there will definitely be Slash in the later chapters. As always, all ideas are welcome... you can put them in the form of a review or email them --of course you will credited-- to databolt-at-yahoo.fr -- remember it's yahoo.fr not all for reading. In hope to make you all fans...

-**DataBolt**


End file.
